Kid Temper Tantrum VS Saw
Leland wakes up in the Horsepower Trap. his back is glued to the seat. Leland: w-where am I? And why is my back glued to the seat? The radio tunes into a voice John: Hello Leland. I would like to play a game. Leland: Cool! What games should we play? Monopoly? John: Wha- no! Leland: What about Jenga, Operation, or even Life? John: NO! I'M NOT PLAYING ANY OF THAT S***!!! Leland: Then what game are we gonna play? John: Good question! A light show Lee under the tire Dad: HELP!!! A light shows Carole tied up in the back Mom: What is going on? A light shows Leanna tied up in the garage door Leanna: I DON'T WANNA DIE!!! Leland: What the frick is going on? John: Let me tell you something kid. You got 30 seconds to get yourself out of the car and pulling the lever to stop the lever from going down and starting a chain reaction. And trust me, you don't want the chain reaction. Leland: Can I get a cookie for extra motivation? John: NO! The timer stars now! Good luck! The times starts counting down Dad: LELAND YOU GOTTA PULL THE LEVER IF YOU WANT US TO LIVE!!! Mom: Agree! Leanna: I wanna go home! Leland: Actually, I won't move! Dad: WHAT?!?! LELAND YOUR GONNA KILL US!!! Leland: After all the crap you've done to me and you expect me to save you? The timer is now 00:24 Leanna: Leland if you help me, I'll get you ice cream! Leland: ICE CREAM?!?! When Leland pulls, the skin comes off Leland: OW OW OW OW OW OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! MY SKIN PEELS EVERYTIME I PULL!!! The timer is now 00:17 Dad: LELAND YOU GOTTA PULL!!! Leland: But then I'll lose my skin! Mom: Forget your skin! Our lives are on the line! Leland pulls more and loses more skin Leland: I'M GONNA NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL AFTER THIS!!! The timer is now 00:10 Dad: LELANDWEAREGONNADIEHURRYUP!!! (fast talk) Leland: Who are you, Violette1st? Leland pulls and is free from the glue Leland: Finally! When Leland gets out the car, he trips and falls Leland: OW!!! The timer is now 00:03. Leland runs and pulls the lever at 00:01. The car stops moving and the locks are unlocked Dad: YAY!!! WE'RE SAVED!!! Mom: Thank goodness! Leanna: Who would do something like this? John: Me. John Kramer is shown Leland: Why did you do this? One more second and my family would've been gone! John: Actually, we got more contestants! A fog floods the room. When it clears, we see more people. Gene in the car, Hi-Five tied in the back, Jailbreak tied to the garage door, and Poop under the tire Gene: w-where am I? Poop: Why am I down here? Hi-Five: Where is my candy? Jailbreak: I am a woman you have no right to do this! John: I'm gonna kill you s***heads! Gene, Hi-Five, Jailbreak and Poop: WHAT?!?! The timer goes down to 00:00. A chain reaction occurs. First, the lever pulls down, slamming Poop's head and killing him. The car accelerates and Hi-Five's head is decapitated, killing him. The car slams at Jailbreak and kills her. And the car crashes at a wall full of C4, blowing up and killing Gene Leland: Thank god we survived! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum